So, Channie is Baekkie's Fiance? and Baekkie is Channie's Fiance? Omo!
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Awalnya terinspirasi sama when i was your man tapi akhirnya malah jadi fic absurd. ketika chanbaek menggalau dan berbahagia di akhir dengan kemesuman chanyeol. BL.ANBAEK.OC.DLDR. ONESHOOT


Pria tampan tinggi dan menawan itu mengawasi pria lain yang bertubuh mungil dan manis yang sedang berbincang dengan teman temannya. Pria tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol tersenyum tampan sambil memandangi pria mungil itu. Namun, senyum nya hilang ketika namja lainnya, Im SiWan menghampiri namja pendek dan manis tadi, Byun baekhyun dan mengajaknya berdansa dimana memang banyak pasangan ayng sudha mulai turun ke lantai dansa karena music sudah diputar. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas winenya sambil matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan baekhyun dan Siwan.

Rasanya ada yang aneh denga yang Chanyeol rasakan di jantungnya. Berdetak cepat dan juga rasanya ia ingin marah, ia ingin menarik Baekhyun dari Siwan dan mebgatakan dengan kencang bahwa baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Ha ha ha

Miris sekali, Chanyeol bisa saja mengatakan itu dulu. Dulu ketika statusnya masih kekasih dari pria bertubuh mungil dan manis itu, ketika ia masih jadi kekasih Byun Baekhyun. Namun sekarang, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah berakhir karena perjodohan bodoh dari kedua orang tuanya. Padahal baik baekhyun maupun Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan calon pasnagan perjodohan mereka. Mereka hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka kaan di jodohkan, lalu mereka sama sama jujur satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk putus.

Miris sekali bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang memandangnya sedaritadi. Dia sudhah tahu siapa yang menatapnya. Pasti namja tampan dan tinggi yang berstatus mantan kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun hapal tatapan itu. Tiba tiba namja bertubuh tinggi lainnya bernama Im Siwan menghampiri Bakehyun dan mengajak baekhyun berdansa. Awalnya baekhyun menolak baik baik, namun tidka mempunyai pilihan ketika satu stau teman temannya meninggalkannya dengan Siwan dan akhirnya Baekhyun menerima ajakan Siwan untuk berdansa.

Baekhyun merasakannya

Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan emosi. Namun baekhyun mengabaikan. Ini pilihan mereka bersama. Mereka tidka ingin mengecewakan orangtua mereka. Dan pilihan mereka, mereka harus mengorbankan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum palsu di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, dan di hadapan dua pria dan wanita paruh baya ayng kira kira seumur dengan orangtuanya. dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya. Mereka sedang menungu calon suami baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahya pada poni panjangnya, sampai suara bass yang sangat ia kenal mengusik telinganya

"Maafkan saya, saya terlambat" kata suara itu

"tidak apa apa duduklah chan" kata taun byun. Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pada asal suara tadi. Mata baekhyun terpaku pada pria tinggi yang sangat ia kenal. Park Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya.

"C-chanyeol?" Panggil baekhyun tidka yakin

"B-Baek?"

"wah kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" kata nyonya park. Keduanya terdiam

"wah bagus dong kalau begitu tidak susah untuk mendekatkan kalian" kata nyonya Byun

"E-eomma! Eomma kenapa nggak bilang kalau calon istriku ayng eomma bilang imut imut dan manis itu Baekkie-ku?" kata Chanyeol yang mulai mengerti keadaannya

"Yak! Eomma mana tahu kalau kau dan Baekhyun saling kenal. Siapa suruh tidak pernah cerita " kata Nyonya park

"wah wah jadi ini kekasihh baekhyun yang baekhyun putuskan itu ya?" kata nyonya byun sambil menggod anaknya yang malu malu.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan berbow ria di hadapan Orang tua Baekhyun

"eommonim, abonim aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun tolong restui kamu" kata Chanyeol. Tuan park dan nyonya park hanya menggelengkan kepala malu melihat chanyeol sedangkan pipi baekhyun sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"tentu saja chanyeol ah" kata tuan byun

"baiklah kalau begitu silahkan para orang tau tentukan tanggal bagus untuk pernikahan kami. Kami akan mengurusnya. Iya kan sayan?" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang baekhyun dan

CUP

Mencium bibir baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan sensual di hadapan orang tua mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam bahkan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah baekhyun memerah drastic

"PARK CHANYEOK MESUM SIALAN BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU DI HADAPAN ORANG TU AKITA? DASAR MEMALUKAN SEKALI!" Jerit Baekhyun

END

A/U : sumpah iseng bikin ini haha niatnya mau bikin mellow di akhir malah bikin baekhyun anarkis haha.. maaf ya kalau gaje. Haha.. ampuni saya juga karena bukannya lanjutin RM sama Assdosku Kekasihku malah buat ff gaje ini.

Mohon RnR nya yang berkenan..


End file.
